Brendan Foster
Brendan Alexander "Alex" Foster (born June 15, 2005) is the main protagonist of South City. He is a resident of South City, and former resident of the Benoist Hotel. The adopted child of the Foster family, Brendan is the best friend/adopted older brother of Nick Foster, adopted older brother of Tracy Foster, the adoptive younger brother of Patrick Foster, and the husband of Allison Forrester. He is also a former member of the United States Air Force. In the series, he often finds himself in either tame or crazy situations, growing up with his adoptive brother. Brendan and Nick often match wits with Spencer Smythe and END, becoming rivals. His negative views on society early on granted him the nickname "The Cynic". After graduating high school, he eventually joined the Air Force. Receiving an honorary discharge, Brendan returned home and reunited with his friends and family, before eventually getting married to Allison. In the original pilot episodes, Brendan was known as Luke Bennett, who later became his own character in the form of "Luke Benson". Appearance Original Design Originally, Brendan (named "Luke" at the time) sported short, blonde hair combed into a quiff as his hairstyle. The character wore a blue sweatshirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His facial features were also lacking in detail. Final Design Brendan is a handsome, fair-skinned man with short, shaggy brown hair, with a small scar over his right eye and a mole on his right cheek. His piercing red eyes are deliberately drawn to look meaner and more serious than everyone else. His outfit varies from time to time, but he is mainly seen wearing a navy blue jacket with rolled up sleeves and often times a white long sleeved shirt underneath, with black jeans and navy blue shoes. Other times he wears a grey short-sleeved jacket and a white long sleeved shirt underneath as well. In South City - Endings, his hairstyle is very different, sporting a quiff but retaining the tuft of hair in between his eyes; due to premature graying combined with stress, Brendan's hair is now silver-white which, according to Lexi, makes his eyes "pop-out". He does not appear to have his facial scar and his eyes also appear moderately less threatening. He is also very muscular, which causes Lexi and others not to recognize him at first. Personality Brendan has a calm and good-hearted personality, however can be prone to anger. He also claims to not be very bright, however this is proven to be incorrect; while Brendan's academic performance is sometimes not up to par with his parent's expectations at times, he can be brilliant when it comes to creating all sorts of mischievous schemes. This may also suggest he is smarter than he lets on, as hinted by his vocabulary, cooking skills, and strategic video game skills as well. Early on in the series, Brendan had a very pessimistic and cynical view on society, often distrusting of others and as the series progressed he began to become more optimistic and trusting. In general, Brendan is protective of his loved ones. On a few occasions, he's quick to become over-protective over his friends and family. However he still has a sarcastic nature, able to diffuse all sorts of quips towards others, often being either harmless or plain rude. As a mature adult, Brendan has a more calm and peaceful personality, speaking with an even tone and seems much more intelligent. Now a married man, he is bold and shows much more confidence than before and has a very optimistic and positive view of society, compared to his younger self. When hanging out with his old friends, however, Brendan briefly returns to his old immature nature. Trivia * The character is based off of Alex Guy, while his appearance is based on Guy's ideal appearance. However it was later confirmed that Brendan's design was based off of male anime protagonists. * He can play the guitar and piano and sing well, as seen in "The Dance." Despite this, he is shown to be failing music class in "The Apology." * Brendan has appeared in every single episode of the show except for "The Volt." * His adventures on Thunder Island are rarely shown at all. * A weakness he possesses is music, where upon listening to certain music Brendan ceases to function until said song is stopped. * He appears to be a fan of Michael Jackson, stated by Mason in "The Return." * In one of Alex Guy's other series, Gifted, Brendan appears in a cameo, speaking to Phoebe. * He has been shown to be a horrible liar on numerous occasions. * He is known to be quite athletic. He can run as fast as members of the track team, including Spencer Smythe and Qwerty Morrison, can climb faster than Toby and Brock, and is a skilled swimmer close to the level of Allan Fisher. * Brendan appears to have arachnophobia, as seen in "The Halloween Thing", where he sprays bug spray on the fake Halloween props. In South City - Endings, it seems like he has gotten over this fear. * He can grow a mustache through sheer force of will as revealed in "The Voice". * He can speak Spanish as revealed in "The Impostor", and knows a small amount of Japanese as seen in "The Trip". * It is revealed that Brendan received his scar when he saved Allison from an incoming car. His scar was originally much bigger but was almost completely removed later on, save for a small portion. Because of this, he developed a small grudge against Allison but later forgot. * Throughout the series, his voice noticeably matures, but apparently can still scream at an extremely high-pitched volume. * Brendan's pilot design is on a picture in his house. * Although Brendan has a mole on his right cheek, its location constantly switches in various episodes. This serves as a running gag throughout the series.